


Chicken

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, Gen, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 5. Chicken: a coward, pusillanimous person.





	Chicken

“So you’re chickening out, that’s what you’re saying.”

 

“Have you taken a look around, _General_? It’s hardly the time for it.”

 

“I think Poe’s right, you’re chickening out, Solo.”

 

Ben fixes both men with a glare. Finn crosses his arms over his chest and Poe smirks. Ben might have to give it to Poe; of all his absurdly dangerous ideas and explosive strategies, this tops as the stupidest one.

 

However, Ben’s a Solo. And Solo men are _not_ chicken.

 

“Two X-Wings, same model. Three laps around the canyon. I win, you never bring this up again.”

 

Poe grins.

 

Ben wins.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
